Skie, Magmo, Geo, and Sunnie
Skie, Magmo, Geo, and Sunnie are fan characters of HTFF who debut in season 84. Bio Skie Skie is a female sky blue jay who possesses the air element. She wears a blue headband with a dragonfly symbol on it and a pair of dark blue boots. She is very calm, intelligent, fair and wise but can also be cold-hearted and ruthless at same time. She has a pair of wings instead of hands. She is one of The Fighter Animality members and works as an archaeologist. Magmo Magmo is a male maroon wolf who possesses the fire element, though he's always carrying a flamethrower. He wears a red knit sweater with a Nazi symbol and red knit gloves. He is very brave, hot-tempered, determined and wrathful but sometimes can be warm-hearted and emotional. He has a chipped fang and a scratch mark under his left eye. He will goes insane if he see something that burst into fires, and yet he will burns every single characters on his eyesight. Sometimes, he likes burn some stuffs that wear by women. He is one of The Fighter Animality members and works as a pyrotechnician. Geo Geo is male green lizard with spikes from his head to his tail. He possesses the earth element. He wears a necklace with a peace symbol and bandages on his arms and his legs. He is very friendly, natural and laid-back but sometimes can be envious and crazy. He is an animal whisperer and always carrying a wooden bat with nails to attack anyone who harms his animals. He is one of The Fighter Animality members and works as a physician. Sunnie Sunnie is a female canary-yellow rabbit with cotton hair tuft and tail. She possess the electric element. She wears a pastel yellow dress with a hexagram symbol on it and a flower crown. She is very clumsy, friendly, joyful, energetic and fun-loving but sometimes can be cowardly. Her eyes look mismatched from each other. She is one of The Fighter Animality members and works as a gardener. Episodes Starring roles *Make a Cake, You Guessed It (Skie and Geo) *Just Beet It (Skie) Featuring roles *Make a Cake, You Guessed It (Magmo) Appearances *Make a Cake, You Guessed It (Sunnie) *Just Beet It (Sunnie) Fates Deaths *Make a Cake, You Guessed It: Sunnie get stabbed by Quartz's quills. Skie and Geo get crushed by the truck that was driven by Magmo. *Just Beet It: Sunnie is crushed by food shelves. Skie's head is impaled by a nozzle. Injuries *Make a Cake, You Guessed It: Magmo gets electrocuted by Pranky's joybuzzer and falls down to the ground. Kill count Skie *'Sunnie' - 1 ("Just Beet It" along with Nimbus) *Croaky - 1 ("Just Beet It" along with Nimbus) Magmo *Generic Tree Friends - 1 ("Make a Cake, You Guessed It") *Cuddles - 1 ("Make a Cake, You Guessed It") *Petunia - 1 ("Make a Cake, You Guessed It") *Snapshot - 1 ("Make a Cake, You Guessed It") *Flash - 1 ("Make a Cake, You Guessed It") *'Skie' - 1 ("Make a Cake, You Guessed It") *'Geo' - 1 ("Make a Cake, You Guessed It") *Josh - 1 ("Make a Cake, You Guessed It") *Cro-Marmot - 1 ("Make a Cake, You Guessed It" (Debatable)) Geo TBA Sunnie TBA Trivia *Originally, Skie was going to be named Walter and was going to be a sky blue penguin instead of jay as well as originally going to belong to the water element. Also, Sunnie was originally going to be named Ell. All of those were changed for some reason. *Their deaths involve something that is same and/or different from their elements: **Skie's deaths involve getting crushed, her wings, getting attacked by animals and planes. **Magmo's deaths involve fires, getting drowned and his anger. **Geo's deaths involve getting drowned, earthquakes, sharp objects and fragile objects. **Sunnie's deaths involve getting stabbed, getting poisoned, pranks and explosion. *There's another character that is also named "Geo". *Sunnie's ears are much longer than other rabbit characters. *In irregular and regular episodes, Skie and Geo always belong to either starring or featuring roles, while Sunnie and Magmo get appearance roles instead. However, in Christmas and Halloween episodes, Sunnie always belongs to featuring roles while the others get appearance roles. *Magmo in Esperanto means magma, which makes more sense about his element. *Skie sounds like "sky" when pronounced by other people. Also, Sunnie sounds like "sunny". Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Redesigned characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Birds Category:Wolves Category:Canines Category:Lizards Category:Rabbits Category:Grouped Characters Category:Sugar&spicearenotspecial's Characters Category:Season 84 Introductions Category:Free to Use Category:Characters who Rarely Die